


Love A Challenge

by makesometime



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaeed and Femshep have sexy times in the Batarian cargo area...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/3710.html?thread=7549310#t7549310) at the Mass Effect Kink Meme.

She shouldn't have come back down here in the first place. A stupid idea, an itch at the back of her mind that refused to shift. Really, just walking past a freshly-tattooed James on his way out of the Batarian cargo area and receiving a look of confusion for her being there twice in one day should have been enough to send her back the way she came.  
  
But knowing who was waiting inside... there was never going to be another option.  
  
The minutes after she walked into the camp to find it surprisingly quiet were a near-blur of knowing looks, grasping hands and hushed, hurried movements. She watched as Zaeed shoved the cot out of the way to give them room (of course, a  _cot_  would never have even been an option he would consider), knocking the light over in the process. The container plunged into darkness, leaving Shepard relying on her other senses to know he was shedding his outer armour with remarkable speed. His haste was something she was tempted to rib him about until his body was pressed up against hers for the first time since the SR-2.  
  
"Christ Shepard, it's been too long." Zaeed groaned into her hair as his hands found their way down to the backs of her thighs, lifting and shoving her into the wall, hard.  
  
Shepard hissed as her head impacted heavily with the metal, threading the fingers of one hand through the hair at the back of his head. Her fingers tightened in warning not to try such a act again. "Says the man in hiding for six months."  
  
He growled, nipping at her jaw as her free hand inserted itself between them to palm over his cloth-covered erection. "Forgot you had an answer for everything."  
  
Shepard grinned. "All part of my charm."  
  
Zaeed chuckled, one hand sliding up to take a handful of her ass as the other slid over her stomach and up to cup one of her breasts, squeezing. "Something like that."  
  
Shepard was prevented from retorting when Zaeed captured her lips. She moaned into the contact, opening her mouth to allow his tongue entry, teasing and stroking with her own. She alternated deep, mind-rending kisses with nips to his lips when he continued to hold out on her, bucking her hips fruitlessly into his as he remained relatively still against her.  
  
" _Zaeed_ ." She groaned, flexing her legs where they rested around his hips. "We don't have time."  
  
He snorted. "Forgive me for wanting more than something quick and dirty."  
  
A huff left her before she could stop it – they were in a half-open cargo container for fuck's sake. "What did you expect?"  
  
Her eyes were adjusting to the lack of light enough to see the mischief on her face. "Nah, you're right. Quick and dirty it is."  
  
He forced her feet to the ground and practically ripped open her pants, shoving them down her legs as she did the same to his. She kicked the material away a moment before his hands were back on her, and she jumped to assist him in lifting her this time.   
  
He held her slightly above him, teasing his length along her slick core with a look of barely-disguised triumph. There was something so infuriating about this man in moments like this that made her wonder, not for the first time, how she had put up with him for so long. But when she let her palm pass down over his abdomen to encircle his length, he reflexively groaned into her the curve of her shoulder and she remembered. Nothing sent quite the same thrill through her as having this badass merc at her mercy.  
  
Holding his cock still, she lined him up with her entrance and relaxed the muscles in her thighs let herself slide down onto him. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp at the feeling of him filling her, the sensation equal parts familiar and achingly new once again; the pleasure of their whole encounter naturally heightened by their semi-public location.  
  
He muffled his own reaction by biting down on her collarbone and the flash of pain made her nerves tingle. A rough cry was ripped from her lips and he chuckled, putting his palm over her mouth to keep her quiet. Despite the deathly glare she shot him she let him leave it there when he began to thrust in earnest.  
  
Her head was spinning as his length withdrew and then slammed into her with enough force to bruise. She'd missed this, the harsh way he had always instinctively treated her, the way she  _needed_ to be touched – a need she'd never found another to fill. He knew she was strong, knew she could take it and was willing to give, over and over until they both found the release they were looking for.  
  
She clenched her muscles with each retraction, drawing increasingly ragged groans from him as he worked them to completion. She tipped her head to the side to allow him to suck hard at her pulse and it was only then that she spotted their audience, four eyes blinking at them in surprise.  
  
She bit down hard on Zaeed's hand and he cursed, pulling it away from her with a glare. "Ow, you daft bitch. What was that-."  
  
He spotted the Batarian without her having to say anything, his face contorting in rage. "Leave." He growled and the alien narrowed his eyes at being spoken to in such a manner. " _Now._ "  
  
The Batarian hesitated but eventually nodded, crossing to the door. "Hey." Zaeed called after him. "Tell anyone about this and you won't even be alive long enough to regret it."  
  
Shepard was left breathing heavily as she allowed herself to feel the rush of adrenaline flood her system at being caught. She arched her back, whining a little as Zaeed remained still within her. She knew this could only earn her a smug look, a cockiness at the way he could affect the great Commander Shepard, but experience told her it would be more than worth it in the end.  
  
"Now..." He drawled, punctuating his words with a harsh thrust that dialled her all the way back up to where she'd been before they got interrupted. "Where were we?"  
  
She wound her arms more firmly around him when he took control once more, one hand clutching at his shoulder as the other cupped the back of his head, holding him close. She felt his laboured breathing against the sensitive skin of her neck, directed her encouraging words into his ear and felt him speed up in response.  
  
"Fuck, Shepard." He groaned, thrusts becoming more erratic as he reached his end. "Remember you being easier to please than this."  
  
Shepard laughed, her hand tracking down to flick at her clit, pass over her folds to part her fingers either side of his length as it passed in and out of her heat. "Too much for you Massani?"  
  
"Didn't say that." He grunted at the extra stimulation, switching up the angle of his thrusts so that he hit the spot within her that made stars dance behind her eyelids. "Trust you to be  _more_  work each time I see you."  
  
Shepard felt her breath catch as the first wave of pleasure broke over her, her muscles clamping down on Zaeed's length and drawing his own release. Their lips met to swallow each other's cries in one last vague attempt at being discreet and she welcomed the sound of his guttural growl after so long without it.  
  
Shepard groaned softly when he pulled out of her, setting her back on his feet. She made no attempt to let him go, and they leant against each other as they recovered.   
  
"Don't lie." She managed, chest still heaving as she finally found her strength. "You love a challenge."  
  
He stepped back, smirking. "Wouldn't stand much of a chance with you if I didn't."


End file.
